


Warm Paws

by komu



Series: Sheepish [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Animal AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, sheepish, wolf/sheep au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komu/pseuds/komu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sheepish companion piece from Blaine's P.O.V. Won't make any sense unless you've read Sheepish first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Paws

**Author's Note:**

> Visual of Kurt can be found [here](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8uwc564f71qj295io1_500.jpg), Blaine [here](http://farm6.staticflickr.com/5346/6997048366_d30f25fc3e_o.jpg) and Alice [here](http://1080hdwallpaper.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/cute-lamb-hd-wallpaper-1080.jpg). Sheep make rumbling noises at potential mates and well, _actual_ mates. The poll is the top of the sheep's forehead, by the horns. Here; [have an anatomy lesson](http://www.unitedhornedhairsheepassociation.org/sitebuilder/images/AnatomyOfSheepJPG-721x617.jpg). Happy reading!

He’s... tired. He’s walked most of the day, just like he had yesterday, and the day before that. Right now he just wants to nap.  
  
And he does, for a while, but then there are noises coming from the fields just outside the forest he’s in. For a moment, he thinks it might be his pack.  
  
Then he remembers. He isn’t welcome in his pack anymore. Not an alpha like his brother, not even a  _beta_ , the main alpha had said. Too weak to even take a  _mate_.  
  
Blaine isn't weak, he just... isn’t like them. So he's better off on his own, far away from his father’s pack and their territory.  
  
But if it isn’t the pack, then what’s making the noise?  
  
Raising his head from his paws and blinking sleepily out towards the sunlight streaming in from behind the trees, he tilts his head. It kind of sounds like a herd of sheep. He can't hear any humans or smell any danger though, so he's probably fine.  
  
His old pack would have used this as an opportunity to hunt and feast. Blaine doesn't. It feels inherently  _wrong_  to eat something his own size, like sheep or deer. Rabbits and birds are good, as well as the occasional squirrel if he manages to catch one. Instead, he settles down again, sleep coming easily.  
  
\---  
  
Blaine sees him on his second day in the forest by the fields. He’s resting just by the treeline, intently watching a butterfly flit around nearby when a disturbance in the flock of sheep below draws his attention.  
  
A large brown ram, it looks like, has charged at another. The other male doesn't seem to appreciate it much, though. He’s on the ground from the tackle, and Blaine kind of expects the rest of the herd to help him, or for him to at least get up and return the attack. Neither happens.  
  
The ram is ignored, and while he does get up, he only does so to walk away.  
  
Blaine feels a pang in his chest for him. He knows what it feels like to be the odd one out. And in this herd that ram  _is_  odd, white and fluffy with a brown head while the rest are dark and coarse all over.  
  
He is very, very pretty.  
  
\---  
  
  
He finds a nice, clean den beneath the roots of a fallen tree, close to the fields. That’s the only reason why he’s still there.  
  
It doesn’t have anything to do with the ram he’d seen being pushed around the other day.  
  
...Well, maybe it has a  _little_  to do with him.  
  
After watching for a bit here and there, it becomes obvious that the ram prefers to be on his own and doesn’t really fit in with the rest of the herd. He’s mainly pushed around by two other rams, but the others don’t seem all that friendly either.  
  
He actually seems to like the human that comes for them at night at brings them back in the morning better than the herd. He always walks close to it, anyway.  
  
Blaine loses track of him once, and okay, maybe he panics a  _little_  bit, but not a lot. After some (composed, calm, collected, not at all frenzied) tracking, he finds the ram’s scent over through some trees in a clearing, on a little hill with a solitary tree on it.  
  
Blaine spends the rest of the day watching him graze and nap, which might be a little creepy, but then again no one is around to judge him for it.  
  
\---  
  
Blaine wants to talk to him. Hear his voice, know the colour of his eyes and just...  _be_  with him. So one afternoon when the wind is good and the ram is just... there; grazing on his hill, Blaine can’t stay away any longer.  
  
The meeting doesn’t exactly go like he hoped it would.  
  
But his eyes are blue like the sky.  
  
\---  
  
He’s more careful in approaching him the next day. Blaine knows he should probably leave the ram alone - especially after yesterday - but that’s just not an option. So he’s on the ground behind him again, trying to make himself look as small as possible this time.  
  
“Please don’t run again.”  
  
The ram jerks around, looking just as frightened as yesterday. Why can’t he see that Blaine only wants to talk? And maybe cuddle a little if the opportunity arises? “Hi. ‘m not gonna hurt you. Promise.” His tail wags softly behind him, but the ram doesn’t relax.  
  
“W-Why are you—” The broken sentence is more of a snort than anything, a burst of frighted noise, but Blaine can’t help but notice how nice his voice is.  
  
“You can’t promise not to hurt me when you want to eat me, that doesn’t even make any sense!”  
  
He hasn't run yet, which makes Blaine want to yip happily, but he stands with his impressive horns lowered, backed up against the tree, which kind of cancels out that urge. And he thinks that Blaine--  _no_.  
  
Blaine is probably the least frightening wolf there is, and the fact that the ram thinks something like that... It makes him want to curl up and whine sadly. He fights back the urge.  
  
“I don’t want to eat you!” He knows he sounds desperate, it can’t be helped. Blaine raises himself to a sitting position, still keeping a submissive stance. The ram - his ram - looks so... proud, even in fright, so strong.  
  
If he’d been a wolf he’d definitely be an alpha.  
  
“…No?” Head tilting up, body relaxing just a little.  _Looking_  at him.  
  
Success. “No! I just want to talk to you. You’re always on your own over here and—”  
  
“Are you stalking me!?” The ram’s tone isn’t a happy one. God, he’s doing this all wrong.  
  
He can’t actually help from whining this time. “No!” Trying to collect himself, he tries again. “I’ve just seen you here and you always look so lonely and I’m lonely, and you don’t fight like the other rams so you seem nice and I thought that maybe we could be friends?”  
  
And something changes. The ram’s eyes go soft, which yes yes  _yes_  please -- his stance relaxes a little more and he looks deep in thought, but not quite like he’s thinking about running off.  
  
“My name’s Blaine.” He wants him to know his name, and  _wow_  does Blaine want to know his.  
  
After a little hesitation, the ram speaks again. And  _oh_. “I’m… Kurt.”  
  
 _Kurt._  
  
“Kurt!” Blaine gives a little exclamation of the name, testing it out, feeling how it feels on his tongue. It’s a fuzzy feeling. He also can’t help wriggling a little, tail basically living it’s own life, beating away like the traitor it is.  
  
Kurt doesn’t say anything for a while after that, suddenly focused on eating like his life depends on it, which Blaine supposes it does, but still.  
  
But he looks up every now and then, eyes still a little wary but  _soft_  and that’s enough for Blaine.  
  
“I’m sorry you’re lonely.” Kurt’s next words come from nowhere like a shock, even with Blaine watching him.  
  
Sorry... that’s nice, sweet, It makes him feel warm. “You too. I saw the others push you down earlier, are you okay?” He wants him to be, but he also kind of doesn’t - because then maybe Blaine can comfort, try to help in some way.  
  
Kurt looks startled and stares at him like he’s something so very strange. “I’m... okay.” There’s an awkward little pause where Kurt shuffles shyly, and then; “Thank you.”  
  
Blaine thinks that’s a pretty good start.  
  
\---  
  
They form a routine, after that. Blaine makes sure he’s at the hill when Kurt gets there in the morning, and Kurt stays there with him until the human comes at night. To take him and the herd home, he says when Blaine asks him about it.  
  
Blaine isn’t sure how home could be with a  _human_ , who live in strange big boxes and can kill with sticks of metal, but if Kurt says so then it’s probably true. Kurt is usually right about these things.  
  
Blaine is pretty sure  _Kurt_  is his home, but he doesn’t tell him that.  
  
  
\---  
  
Kurt is... amazing. He naps with him; letting Blaine crowd in close to curl around him, letting him take in his scent and share his heat. He never turns away from the little kisses Blaine can’t help but give whenever he’s close enough, and he makes the best little noises when he’s relaxed.  
  
He smells like  _mate_.  
  
Soon, he actually is.  
  
\---  
  
It doesn’t take long to figure out that the rumbling noises are good sounds. The other sheep make them around their respective mates as well, and besides; They’re noises Kurt makes when Blaine presses in close to him. They make Blaine shiver every time he hears them, makes his tail sore from wagging. They make him nuzzle his snout against Kurt’s neck, feeling safe and content.  
  
That’s exactly where Blaine is right now, nuzzled into Kurt’s wool, warm from the sun and feeling lazy.  
  
“Kurt?”  
  
“Hmm?” Kurt licks lightly behind his ear, momentarily making Blaine forget what he was saying.  
  
“Uh...” He blinks sleepily. “Your human, do you think he’d like me?”  
  
That makes Kurt stop licking, and Blaine won’t even try to stop the petulant little whine that leaves him. “I think so? He doesn’t like wolves, though. I know he likes dogs but he always worries about us being hurt by wolves. But if he got to know you, I’m sure he’d love you.” Kurt nuzzles in close, and Blaine sighs, quietly. “I do.”  
  
 _Warm_. “I love you too.”  
  
They nap, until Blaine catches the scent of Kurt’s human. He smells worried and angry, so Blaine runs. He does this every time the "Burt", as Kurt calls him - which is kind of funny but  _not the point_  - comes close to them. His instincts are telling him to run and the Burt Human still smells like danger, even if it lessens over time. Kurt understands, thankfully, and doesn't push.  
  
Everything changes the day Kurt doesn’t come to the fields with the rest of the herd.  
  
\---  
  
He should have known something was wrong. Kurt had been so quiet and slow the day before, although Blaine hadn’t thought anything of it at the time. But when Kurt doesn’t show up that morning and the herd seems on edge, Blaine feels terror settle like bad meat in his stomach.  
  
As soon as the Burt Human is gone, he nearly knocks Rachel and Tina over in his haste to get answers.  
  
Tina just shuffles, looking worried herself. She’s one of the nicest in the herd, along with Brittany. Brittany isn’t someone you go to with questions, though. “He got sick yesterday, the weird smelling man came. He usually helps, though!” She hurries to add, seeing his expression. “Our humans brought him inside their barn for the night and he didn’t come out this morning.” She bumps his head into his side, lightly. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.”  
  
Blaine still worries.  
  
He worries the entire day, skin itching with the need to be close to Kurt, to help, to comfort.  
  
So when the Burt Human comes to move the herd again, he follows them.  
  
\---  
  
Kurt’s home looks like any other human den, with the big box things - barns, apparently - that have sunlight coming out from inside of them. He watches as Kurt’s human lead the sheep into the bigger box, but he can’t catch Kurt’s scent from it. It’s not until Burt goes into the smaller box - still intimidatingly big - that he smells him.  
  
He smells sick, but alive. Not dying.  
  
It takes Blaine a few more hours to gather up the courage to scratch at the wood covering the opening that the Burt Human had gone through, very much aware that the humans could hurt him. He throws himself inside the moment it opens, following Kurt’s scent and nearly collapsing both in relief and worry when he sees him.  
  
He’s lying on a fuzzy looking thing in the middle of a strange cave-clearing, and Blaine has never been so happy to see his blue eyes before. “Kurt!” He sniffs him, his instincts to run from the the death stick the Burt Human is pointing at him overpowered with the need to be close to his mate. Instead he focuses on covering Kurt’s face in kisses that he knows Kurt thinks are too messy and sloppy but he doesn’t  _care_  right now-  
  
“Blaine.” It’s soft, warm, but pained and tired. Blaine presses in close, curling around him and offering support in the only way he knows how. “You came.  _Here_.” Kurt sounds surprised, and Blaine can’t blame him.  
  
“You’re sick.” He licks at a stray curl around Kurt’s poll. “I needed to make sure you weren’t alone”  _That you weren’t dying_ , goes unsaid. Kurt just rumbles softly, nuzzling in close and Blaine finally feels whole again.  
  
He watches the Burt Human as he puts down the stick, meeting his eyes and refusing to show fear. He’s not leaving, he’s  _not_.  
  
Eventually he and the female settle down, occasionally making weird noises that has to be their language. They mostly watch him and Kurt, but they don’t seem to be planning on trying to separate them.  
  
So Blaine licks at Kurt’s mouth, offering comfort and soft words while basking in the feeling he gets at Kurt’s replying rumbles. Kurt smells like he’s getting better; the humans smell somewhat safe; and Blaine presses in close to his mate, feeling so very thankful.  
  
\---  
  
He grows to like the Burt Human; and the Burt’s mate, the Carole. They’re both warm and talk to him in pleasant voices, even though he can’t really understand them that well yet. He’s learning, though. The Carole even feeds him; which means that he’s part of the family now, according to Kurt.  
  
Kurt is usually right about these things.  
  
\---  
  
A few months later, his and Kurt’s humans are sad. Blaine understands most of what they say now, but even if he didn’t the smell of sad heavy sad  _sad_  is thick around them, clouding their usual scent. He doesn’t like it.  
  
He and Kurt are resting on the warm wood floor outside of the human barn when they sit down beside them, holding and nursing a small lamb. She smells foreign, out of place and worst of all; abandoned. Blaine’s been happy basking in the sun next to his sleeping mate up until now, but the new arrival has him restless.  
  
It smells so alone, and it  _shouldn’t_  be. He knows what that feels like, and it’s not a good feeling.  
  
Without even thinking about it he gets up; softly nosing at her and trying not to frighten her. His heart feels light when she immediately presses her pink little nose against his snout, curious and sweet. Blaine just wants to protect her from the world, curl up around her and Kurt and keep her close.  
  
So when Carole puts her down in front of Kurt, he follows and shares a look with his mate. Then that’s exactly what he does; settling down with her shielded between him and Kurt, his eyes closing with a happy little sigh.  
  
This is Pack - a real family. And it’s whole, warm and  _his_.


End file.
